The invention relates to a welded flexible screen deck, in particular to cylindrical or curved screen decks.
Such screen decks whereby the stainless steel screen rods, as well as the supporting rods are triangular in cross section are widely known. The screen decks are then for example welded while laid out flat and afterwards the supporting rods are given the desired curvature radius to obtain the curved screen decks with the deck rods as generatrices of the deck curvature. After being bent to size, the screen decks are subsequently built into screening installations such as centrifuges.
A disadvantage of these screen decks which are preliminary bent to size is that, on the one hand, they require more storage or shipment space than flat screen decks, and, on the other hand, that even the slightest construction deviation confronts the screening installation builder with problems for incorporating, connecting, and sealing the curved screen deck segments.